


Birthday Treat

by TheFandomFilms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Steve Rodgers - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFilms/pseuds/TheFandomFilms
Summary: Steve's birthday is here and Bucky is going to give him the best present and day ever.





	Birthday Treat

The jingle of keys outside the apartment door reached Bucky’s ears before the door opened and Steve’s voice followed “I’m back, Buck”. He always called out to Bucky after the habit formed when he was helping Bucky recover and come back to his old self after the mental abuse from Hydra.

“Hey” he called back to Steve from the couch.

Steve pulled his shoes off and dropped his keys on the table next to the door before moving around the corner and down the hall to the bathroom. Within a few minutes, the water started and the door shut. Bucky waited a moment or two before he stood and made his way to the bathroom and opened the door, as Steve never locked it since there was no reason to.

Bucky slipped behind Steve in the shower as Steve rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, eyes closed. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s shoulder before slowly, softly peppering kisses up his neck towards his jaw.

“Oh” Steve jolted only the slightest bit. He was not fully surprised due to the serum having enhanced his senses, but Bucky was also a supersoldier, making it easy for him to sneak up on Steve.

Bucky sucked on the side of his neck, marking Steve and continuing to kiss while the blond allowed his head to lull to the side slightly. Bucky was already growing hard and he let Steve know how he affected Bucky by pushing his erection against Steve.

His hands found Steve’s hips, the cool metal of his left hand causing goosebumps to prickle the skin it glided across. Bucky’s hands slowly traveled along the skin of Steve’s torso, over the pecs and abs. Steve bit his lip as the metal fingers massaged a pec and grazed over a nipple.

After what seemed like ages, Bucky’s right-hand slid low enough to trace teasingly along Steve’s cock before wrapping around it. Steve had grown hard quickly due to Bucky’s caressing, but the brunette had made him ache before moving his hands down to Steve's length. He pumped slowly as Steve’s mouth fell open with breathy whines.

“Buck-”

“Shhh, I know I know” the brunette soothed as his thumb glided over the tip. He could tell Steve was drowning in arousal and growing hazy due to his administrations.

Eventually, he spun Steve around to kiss him for a moment. The cool tile wall of the shower met Steve's back as Bucky pushed him against it, deepening the kiss. The kiss was passionate as tongues danced and breaths grew uneven. 

Bucky pulled away and stilled his hand on Steve’s cock before turning off the water. “Why don’t we take this somewhere else?” He suggested in a gravelly tone, as he knew the water would be getting cold soon anyway.

The supersoldier only nodded in response as Bucky moved off him and they exited the shower. But within seconds, Bucky was behind Steve at the sink. He rested his hands on the counter on each side of the other man as they both peered into the mirror.

“Do you want me here or in bed?” Bucky asked, truly not knowing what mood Steve was in. Steve pondered for a moment before closing his eyes and biting his lower lip as Bucky rolled his hips against Steve’s, his erection pushing up against the blond’s backside.

“Is both an option?” Steve questioned as he pushed back against the brunet.

Bucky’s mouth found Steve’s neck once again and his hand trailed down Steve's abdomen and gave a few strokes on his dick before moving around to his ass. His flesh hand pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer and dispersed some onto his metal fingers, then the digits moved down to find Steve’s rim. Bucky drew small circles around the muscle, the metal fingers feeling cold against Steve’s burning skin. Slowly, one finger was pushed in and it was followed by a second finger after a few moments. Bucky continued to use his lips expertly on Steve’s neck and shoulder, watching the other man’s reactions in the mirror. The supersoldier had allowed his eyes to flutter closed and mouth to release tiny, almost silent, moans and whines as the man behind him pleasured him with his mouth and fingers.

Carefully, a third finger was added alongside the others and twisted and curled to pull more blissful sounds from the blond.

“You ready for me, baby?”

Steve responded with a nod and bending over the counter slightly, his piercing blue eyes watched Bucky behind him. Bucky retracted his hand, sliding some more lube over his aching cock and gently began to push into Steve. He moved in inch by inch, watching Steve’s reactions in the huge wall-sized mirror. It was not long before he was fully sheathed inside of Steve, the tight heat pulling him impossibly deeper as he grunted to keep himself from pumping his hips right away.

Both of his hands rested on Steve’s hips as he slowly pulled back and then pushed back in when Steve gave him the go ahead. Steve arched his back slightly, pulling the brunet in at an angle to push deliciously against his prostate. Bucky picked up a good pace and rhythm as Steve groaned encouragingly and his eyes grazed over Bucky in the mirror. The way his fingers, both metal and flesh, curled around Steve's hip bones, digging into the skin and daring to bruise. The way his body rolled against Steve’s, the way his abdominal muscles clenched with each thrust. The way his breath grew heavy and groans of lust fell from his sinful lips. The way he would bite his bottom lip unconsciously if he pulled out and thrusted in deeper. The way his eyes would close or move over Steve’s muscled back and down to where they were connected. It was intoxicating, _Bucky_ was intoxicating. Steve was moaning as Bucky nailed his sweet spot directly, the brunet’s eyes shifted to watch Steve’s face in the mirror.

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath and forced himself to stop moving as he slowly pulled out. Steve whined before Bucky held his wrist and tugged him along around the door frame into the bedroom.

“You said both right?” Bucky stated seconds before he crashed his lips to Steve’s. The kiss quickly became dirty as hands ran through hair and along toned bodies. Bucky backed the blond up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back with Bucky. He continued to kiss Steve as he positioned himself between Steve’s legs. He rolled his body, grinding his hips to the blond’s, their erections sliding against each other in a way that caused both men to moan into each other’s mouths. The heat and energy between them was intoxicating and solely _them_.

Bucky began to make his way along the other man’s jaw. He kissed his way down Steve’s neck and chest, down his torso until he was placing teasing pecks on the ‘V’ of Steve’s hips. Steve’s hand carded through Bucky’s hair as the brunet finally wrapped his lips around the tip of Steve’s cock. He slowly lowered his mouth and moved his tongue along the underside. Steve watched when he could, sometimes closing his eyes and letting his head rest back on the pillow when Bucky would take him down his throat.

Bucky brought his hand down to himself, stroking with a quicker pace. He moaned around Steve’s length as he bobbed his head and used his mouth in a way one would think he was made for this. He took Steve fully into his mouth, swallowing around the dick buried in his throat as Steve’s hand tightened in his hair. It was not long before the other man spoke up, sooner than Bucky would have liked.

“Gonna come...g-gonna come Buck.”

Bucky continued his administrations, drawing Steve’s climax to the surface. Steve came suddenly with a groan, spilling down Bucky’s throat and he swallowed every drop. Bucky continued to softly lick over him, cleaning him and guiding him through his orgasm.

As Steve came down from his high, he pulled Bucky off of him and flipped them over without warning. His mouth was on Bucky’s cock before the brunet could even react and Bucky moaned suddenly, his metal hand flying to the blond's hair. Bucky's cock was sensitive as he was already near his own climax from his self administrations while he was sucking Steve off. Steve wasted no time and within seconds Bucky was clenching his abs and coming into Steve’s mouth. The blond pulled off and climbed up to kiss Bucky after Bucky had finished. They made out lazily as they each tasted themselves on each other’s tongues as they basked in the high of the moment with each other. 

Steve moved off of Bucky a few moments later and laid curled at his side as they relaxed.

“Happy Birthday, Stevie” Bucky congratulated languidly, placing a tender kiss to Steve’s forehead. Steve smiled and closed his eyes, Bucky was the best gift he could have ever dreamed of. He knew Bucky knew it, but maybe did not always believe it. He pushed closer to Bucky and they pulled the covers over themselves, the evening light cascading softly through the window curtains.

“Love you, Buck”

“Love you too, Stevie”


End file.
